


Everything I Do (I Do It for You)

by Cjanewright



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Let my babies live, Multi, and all grown up, and lovely, and smutty, happy and healthy, let things be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: Billverly circa 1991Background Reddie & BikeySerendipity at its finest in the most unexpected place.





	1. Chapter 1

The not-so-stranger in the crowd prompted a double take. It made her wonder if she was dreaming.

Since her escape to Portland, she hadn’t ventured very far from Oregon. If left to her own devices, she might have never seen the endless glitter of the city that never sleeps. The temperature was warming from spring to summer, just in time to celebrate high school graduation. Aunt Jesse had been her real mother’s younger sister and the woman had been a blessing surrogate mother. She was whimsical enough to surprise her with this trip to New York City. Auntie J was still inside the department store when Beverly had decided to wait on the busy streets. 

The moment she caught his eye was visible by how his expression morphed into absolute awe. He took a slow step forward. She stood frozen in place, unsure if the ghost of Bill Denbrough was real. 

People shoved past him, ever in a hurry, not that either of them could see anyone else. It was an eternity before he was finally an arm length away. He’d grown up so beautifully. He could almost be a poster child for a military man with his defined features, sharpened by age, and his broadened shoulders. His hair tinted that illusion, looking as if he’d skipped a few hair cuts. 

She wondered if she was still recognizable as the girl she used to be. Her bangs framed her not-quite-matured face. She stood taller than she used to, rocked clothes her damn daddy would have never let her wear. What did he see when he looked at her now?

“Bill.” Breathless, unable to completely fill her lungs. Still convinced this was a dream.

He blinked, mouth opening. “Be-Beverly.”  
She itched to touch him, to confirm he was solid. Her brain was sluggish to remind her of the setting. “You’re in New York. Why are you in New York?”

“Cl-class graduation - cl-class trip. Everyone is seeing the St-statue of Liberty.” He still seemed to be in shock.

She smiled then and without wasting another second, she threw herself into his arms. He caught her like she knew he would. It felt extraordinarily different from how she remembered, but somehow exactly same. He still made her feel safe. 

“Bill!” She cranes her neck to stare at his face, trying to etch everything about him into her mind. “Fuck. You’re really here. I can’t believe it. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a shy peck to his lips. The second after she did so, doubts plagued her about her impulsive action. They’ve been separated for years, things could be different, he might not feel the same way.

Seeing the surprise melt away from those brilliant baby blues, warm love filled them instead. She knew he felt the same way in how they looked at one another. She could smell the Pop Rocks on his breath at this proximity. 

“Do you believe in s-serendipity?” he whispered, brows knitting. 

Her fingertips hesitantly traced his cheek. She nodded, never breaking eye contact. “I do now.” 

He closed the tiny distance to give her a real kiss. She gasped into it, as if she was suddenly submerged underwater. The sparks on her lips was attributed to the frizzy candy but she should’ve known better. All too conscious of his hands on the bare skin exposed by her crop top, she flushed. They drank from one another until a feminine voice interrupted. 

“I see you made friends fast, B.”

Beverly was brought back to reality and jerked away, breaking their physical contact. Talk about a bucket of cold water. “Auntie J, this is my old friend from Derry. Bill, this is my aunt Jesse.” 

“Yeah right, ‘friend’,” her aunt put the word into air quotes. “Well, bring your ‘friend’ along for dinner. And I’ll pretend I won’t see you sneak your ‘friend’ into your hotel room as long as you kids use protection.”

“Auntie!” she shrieked. The mortification on Bill’s face would have been funny if it hadn’t been at her expense too. 

Bill finally spoke up, “I’ll c-call the other guys. We’re on a cl-class trip. Everyone is here.”

Her aunt arched a brow but shrugged. “Other guys? Oh well. I’m a liberal and it’s the 90s. Do what you want as long as you all use protection.”

Thus ensued the hilarity of the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk 2 me about these babies


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was… an affair. They squeezed into a small booth at the Brothers Pizza.

She felt like a hole in her heart had been filled when she reunited with her long lost boys. Each had grown more handsome than the last and in the time she’d moved away, the boys had maintained their tight knit friendships. It turned out the boys’ NYC class trip was supposed to last a few days so she was grateful they would all have some time together. The group hug brought things back for her, so many of the buried memories now resurfaced.

Aunt Jesse giggled upon being introduced to the Losers Club. “B, you’re like Snow Punk and the Seven Dwarlings. Hm, rather six.”

Richie swung an arm around an instantly scowling Eddie, pulling him in for a half embrace. Richie brightly filled in, “Well, Auntie Jesse, Eddie Spaghetti here counts as both Grumpy and Sneezy. He’s our little token hypochondriac.” Richie seemed to grow into his oversized glasses and has obviously embraced the fashion forward crazy shapes and colors of the new era. Even though they were sitting, it was still obvious he towered over the wiry shorter boy. Eddie, on the other hand, looked like a workplace casual Friday in a dress shirt and khakis. 

Eddie elbowed him in the ribs roughly, “Keep your dirty hands off, Dopey.”

Undeterred, Richie gave a shit-eating grin. He ran his hands through his boyfriend’s mid length hair. “That’s not what you said last night.” Cue the angry, shy grumblings of the smaller boy.

Beverly wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised. She thought she caught a glimmer of frustrated jealousy on Stan as he stared at the couple but it could have been her imagination. Bill couldn’t suppress his chuckle.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Man, shup up, Richie.”

Her gaze shifted to Mike Hanlon. The boy had grown into a tall, nice, cool, delicious drink of water. A silver ring earring winked from his left ear. He seems to have the largest build among the Losers, likely due to his family’s work. She decided she needed to sip from her water to quench some of her thirst before asking, “How have you been, Mike?”

He smiled and damn, he was definitely not trying but he succeeded at looking sexy. “Not bad. Glad to see you’re looking good, Bev.”

Richie interjected with waggling brows, “Hey, why don’t you tell her about your ‘study sessions’ with Ben, Mikey boy?”

Mike glared but it was Ben that answered first, “That’s not fair. Mike’s always loved history. We’ve just… bonded intelligently and…” Ben glanced at Mike for support. Ben’s lost some of the roundness to his cheeks but kept his husky frame. He seems to have gotten better with age and his short beard added to his enhanced appearance.

“It’s none of your fucking business if they’re fucking, Richie,” Eddie crossed his arms.

“Awh, Grumpy, you’re so cute when you cuss. Give daddy a kiss.” He puckered his lips and made obnoxious noises.

As expected, the furious smol was not quite so complacent and pushed Richie’s face away. The rest of the table erupted into laughter. The evening settled into a medley of pizza, endless conversation, and warm laughs. It felt like coming home. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for these pairings xoxo


End file.
